Wrong Prescription
by ile-o
Summary: Roxas is a magic helper assigned only to those who are in need. But what happens when he’s assigned by accident to someone whose life it’s perfect? Akuroku... M for later chapters
1. You’re crashing but you’re no wave

**Wrong Prescription for the Non-Existing Disease**

**Chapter one: You're crashing but you're no wave**

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Square Enix an all that…

***  
**

Hardly an amount of living beings in their late twenties believed in fairy tales, that doesn't mean that the majority didn't like them but just a small portion of population, which you could probably count with your fingers, believe that such thing could happen to them.

That was Merlin's statistics for this century. He had live far too much doing this job without even thinking in retirement for his own liking but being able to help others in the most incredible ways was what truly made him happy.

In the middle age era things were easier for him, he would often recall those memorable moments with king Arthur ruling over England, he knew almost every face he saw on the standing crowd that used to attend the king's monologues. It was easier because population wasn't so big, it was easier because everybody knew who he was, and it was even easier because people believed in magic. Now days everything seemed entirely depressed there wasn't a day where he didn't felt the woe striking him. The countless crows that formed on the street in front of his tiny apartment always seemed to wander too much in their thinking and the great portion of them weren't precisely thoughts of good fairies and princesses. He appreciated the feeling when a young maiden walked by in the crowd drowned completely by the happiness that being in love brought her or the loving feeling of a mother with her newborn child in her arms. It was a rare occasion and it was even rarer what he found that one certain morning.

Almost invisible in the crowded street at 7:00 o'clock in the morning he could feel the rushed behavior of the citizens of Hollow Bastion City, but there was something else on that environment something raw and beautiful like the fresh perfume of the early dew in spring. He stared outside the window, still covered with drowsiness and a pillow attached to his head. It was a girl, he could almost not see her right through the many heads passing by, her blond locks that glowed against the early sun rising was the way he had to differ her from the rest of the crowd.

This girl, Merlin looked closer, using a finger to pull his glasses up in the right place, she was something he saw every, if he got lucky, 60 years or so. She was walking uptown to attend high school, he supposed, her head was lowered down and she was trying to suppress a sigh for the very reason that it could bring her in the verge of tears. That wasn't what surprised Merlin, almost every person that stepped on Merlin's street (because that was the name of the street, not to be arrogant or anything but he was proud of it) had an unsolved problem. What was so special about her? it was her heart, her intentions. A pure heart, something very, very uncommon.

The reasons for her deep sorrow? He didn't know them.

He glanced at the clock placed on the small kitchen wall, 7:05, he'll need to hurry. Casting a spell, his clothes suddenly changed, he had a plan for this girl, he couldn't take such a beautiful heart could be so sad. He was fully dressed in formal clothes and a lab coat with the emblem of Twilight High on the right pocket, he felt weird not wearing his usual hat but he would look very suspicious with it.

He was about to leave when he realized he had forgotten something. Stepping back into his bedroom, he opened one of the many drawers. It was filled with bottles, they looked like a normal vitamin's bottles but he knew better that they weren't. Checking the labels of each one of them he tried to make it faster because if he was late more than a minute his plan would be ruined. Finally getting the one he was looking for, he looked a t it intently as if x-raying the plastic surface to see the contents of it.

He though of many things when he saw it, hesitating a moment before deciding to take it with him, he spoke to the item as if it could actually answer, at least in it's current state.

"It's been a while since you've got work to do. I believe you'll like this one, I think you both will have lot in common." A content smile suddenly invaded his old features; he murmured another spell and the bottled disappeared.

As he was practically running downstairs and on the Merlin's street a bicycle appeared out of no-where. Why not a car? Let's just say Merlin was the type of person that loved the ol' fashioned way.

--------------------------------------------------------

Friday. It was such a glorious day, not just because it meant the end of the week but mostly because yesterday night had been such an amazing night and, and I repeat AND, it didn't involve any hot blond chicks wandering around him. Oh no! The only thing that made him happier than embracing two beautiful young, and I repeat yet again, Blond girls, one on each arm was beating Radiant High's bunch of cocky bastards in a basket ball game.

Of course he had been the star of the night, there was no doubt about it.

As he walked through the main entrance the first wave of compliments and praising came immediately without warning. He tried not to but could suppress the grin that escaped his lips, the contentment of being the most popular guy at school was such a big banquet for his ego that seemed to consume and enjoy every bit of it.

_'You're awesome!', 'You didn't even gave them the chance to score!', 'That was one hell of a game', 'that was massacre,' _and so many others phrases reached the redhead's ears. But his favorite ones were the ones that didn't need words. By the moment he had reached his locker he had gotten 20 phone numbers from thee hottest girls at school, not that he didn't have them already, the girls just wanted to be the lucky one he'll call for tonight.

He never called anyone. He didn't need to, when the moment came a blond that would caught his eye will suddenly appear out of the blue, that was his time to make a move. It all made him feel like his life was perfect.

Closing his locker with his foot, chemistry book in hand, he glanced toward his left and found his best friend had just opened his own locker that happened to be next to the redhead's one.

"Hey man! I didn't hear yo- Ouch! What happened to you?"

The silver haired boy at his left sighed heavily and waved a distressed _'hello' _which also meant _'don't ask'._

This, of course, didn't stop the redhead from being the curious bastard he is. His best friend, who he had known since he was five, had a very large and what seemed to be, very painful bruise on this forearm.

"Let me guess. You tried to make a move and he hit you?"

The other boy didn't say anything, he was busy trying to ignore his best friend and trying to get his own copy of the chemistry book. Rolling his eyes when he noticed the other boy had tugged at his arm testing how much it hurt.

Of course the silver haired boy cringed at the touch.

"Axel! Yes it fucking really hurts! I can't believe I was thrown the thickest encyclopedia he could find on the library." Before Axel could say anything he added. "And I didn't make any move, it was an accident, I tripped!" Waving frantically the book in his hand, Riku seemed to be in some sort of nervous crisis state. Or _'SoradrivesRikumad'_ sate, like the redhead liked to call it.

Too much trouble, that was the reason why Axel didn't have a girlfriend, or most likely attempted to have one, they hit, they scratched and it hurt when they leave you, plus the price of keeping them was too high for the redhead's like, he had only had one and it hadn't been, at all, a satisfying experience.

Not that Riku had a girlfriend, gosh! Sora wasn't even female. His best friend had the world's most troublesome crush ever, like Romeo and Juliet, except this Juliet was a guy and hated Romeo… which didn't made any sense but Axel liked the stupid comparison.

So Riku couldn't get close and don't even think about touching the little brunette without getting nearly killed. This time the price of straddling the young boy had been… surprisingly low.

"He's starting to like you. I can tell." Axel quirked an eyebrow in amusement as a small grin appeared on his face.

Riku nearly let a sardonic laugh escape his lips, nearly.

"Like me?" He looked up at his taller friend accentuating the words by saying them out loud. "I only got this one because I ducked and ran like a coward. Never do something stupid around Sora where heavy things could be easily grabbed by him."

Axel chuckled softly, it was fun how Riku suffered the most incredible things for this guy, not that he enjoyed to see his friend hurt or anything like that, but it was awkward how that also made Riku look so… alive and, he couldn't place it but the words would be something like _'stupidly happy'._ Sora brightened his best friend's days as well obscure them, even though the obscuring part was quite more often.

Walking down the hallway Axel beamed as some girls squealed when the redhead winked at them, it took them approximately five seconds for them to gather around Axel to discuss how awesome and hot he looked last night, anything to get the tall boy's attention.

Riku sighed; this could only mean that Axel would start acting like the king of the world for the next week with everyone telling him how cool he was or how sexy or just how he had been the star of the basket ball team since he joined it. Riku tried to stay apart from the group but just couldn't, people will also start commenting about him too. The silver haired boy had joined the blitz ball team last year becoming the star player, that only made him as popular as Axel and he hated it. That was the very same reason why Sora hated him so much, but he couldn't quit blitz ball because he loved it and he couldn't quit Sora because he loved him, his life was crap. Or so he thought.

He was about to start a mental rant about his depressing life without the only true love of his life when he heard a really loud thud at his side.

Turning around to see what was that noise he had to suppress his laughter. Some really big and heavy sketchpad had managed to land on his best friend's forehead. Every person that walked down the hall and had seen the incident stopped in their tracks, mouths gaping open.

As soon as Axel had somehow recovered from the sudden violent act, hand finding its way to his forehead, everyone seemed to clear a space for him to look at the responsible for this.

Just across from him a freshman year girl had stumbled downstairs, her pile of books laid sprawled on the cement polished floor.

Axel groaned inwardly, he couldn't retort or complain because it had been an accident, rubbing his forehead he tried not to but couldn't suppress the urge to glace daggers at the lithe form that was trying to stand up, this had totally ruin the mood for his perfect day and it hadn't even started.

Riku looked closely to the little girl, he was sure he knew her. As she looked up to see how far her belongings, which in majority consisted in art supplies, had gone the silver haired boy realized who this person was. He couldn't remember a name, being too focused on the little brunette that monopolized his brain, but he knew this was one of Sora's friends.

Stupidly staring at the girl it took him a big deal of reaction time to realize no one was helping her with her stuff. It was probably because she had just the most horrible luck ever and accidentally had hit the current hero of the school and since Axel haven't moved a finger no one dared to upset him more by helping the poor little girl.

Except Riku, who didn't care, this was his chance to try and get some points and make him look like the good guy in Sora's eyes, the tiny brunette wasn't in sight, but who knows maybe this girl will go and talk all about how Riku had been a really, really nice guy and had helped her in picking up all of her stuff when no one dared, adding some dramatization to it to make him look like a prince charming or anything that'll get him close to Sora.

"Here." Riku flashed her his best warming smile while handing her a couple of books that he had just picked up.

No response came from the girl aside of taking the books in her hands; she continued her task by gathering her drawing pencils in their case hold.

Riku quirked an eyebrow, there was something about this girl that made him feel really… sad.

Axel was a sigh away from desperation at Riku's attempt for being friendly; Riku was a jerk like him as far as he knew, the only reason behind the sudden change was that this girl was one of Sora's friends. He was about to make an obscene comment about 'Riku not getting into Sora's pants like this' when the girl for some reason looked up at the redhead.

It was just a brief moment and it might have probably been because she wanted to see where her sketchpad had landed but it was enough for Axel to catch a glimpse of sadness and vulnerability drowned in those blue orbs. That forced the tall boy to look closely.

She was beautiful, her white plain summer dress made her look all the more adorable, she was holding all of her books close to her and putting them inside of her white backpack and everything that she owned seemed to be the same color. Axel gulped when he realized the most important fact of them all, not that he was picky… screw that! He was picky; he had luxury to be so! She was blond, just as he liked them.

Taking the sketchpad that had landed on the floor after hitting Axel hard on the head; he squatted right in front of the little blonde to be at the same eye level.

"Must have hurt." She looked at Axel when she heard those words, taking the sketchpad in her hands, for some reason she looked hopefully to something and to Axel's point of view it was logical, who in their sane mind wouldn't be hopeful of something when he talked with such charm?

"When you fell from heaven, I mean." Flashing the blond beauty in front of him one of his trademark grins, he expected to at least be returned the gesture.

Sadly for the redhead, that didn't happen.

The young girl seemed to be sort of disappointed when he heard those words. She ignored Axel completely and continued with her task.

The redhead seemed at lost, no one at school dared to ignore him, no girl could resist his charms and no blond girl who he's flirting with would look away when he's smiling at her!

"Namine!"

A voice from the crowd behind them suddenly erupted and a tiny brunette who's name Riku had written all over every single notebook he owned appeared in front of them helping the little girl with her stuff.

As they finally gathered everything that belonged to the blond girl Sora glared at the silver haired boy. "What did you do to her?!"

Riku immediately threw his arms up in a desperate way to prove his innocence. "We… She fell…uhn…" It was obvious how the silver haired boy was very eloquent whenever Sora was around, I mean, it was not his fault that Sora was the cutest thing on the face of the earth, with the brightest smile, the biggest baby blue eyes and… well you get the idea.

"Yeah, right! Like I would believe that!" Sora now glared daggers at the redhead now how was still squatting, his mind still trying to process what have just happened.

Axel's mental train of thought came to a halt as fast as he realized he was loosing his cool in front of everyone. He glared back at Sora, who, he was sure, had said something mean to him, and when Riku had finally came to his senses and was about to explain the situation the redhead had to open his loudmouth.

"She hit me! With her gigantic sketchpad!" The redhead had to hold his breath because that might have ended up in whining tone. No one had ever ignored him like that! Especially since he knew that the main part of the female population at school would give anything to be that blondie.

Riku had to slap his forehead with the palm of his hand. Great. Now Sora would never believe that he was actually being nice, not the other way around! And the blonde girl, whose name escaped him, didn't seem to help either. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and… Riku stopped at the sight in front of him for a moment.

There was something in her, something that felt entirely sad.

"Well, maybe and most likely, you deserved it!"

"/What!?/"

Riku snapped back to reality when he heard Sora and Axel yelling at each other. He thought for a moment. If he tried to explain the situation, Sora will get mad at him (more, if that was even possible) and Axel would only make everything more complicated, for sure, so the best option was:

"Riku let go of me!"

The silver haired boy dragged Axel up the stairs and directly towards the math classroom as he sighed in defeat. He would never be able to get closer to Sora at this rate.

-----------------------

Whether it was from being turned down, yelled at by Sora or that Sketchpad landing on his forehead, Axel had the biggest headache ever, he was afraid it might end up in a migraine.

Raising his hand to inform Ms. Lockhart about the constant throbbing feeling inside his head, he was dismissed from class and ordered to go to the infirmary to see Dr. Kadowaki. He still didn't know how being a Doctor, Kadowaki was working as a nurse, but he didn't complain she was really kind to him; she was the only adult who he could talk freely now that his parents had moved out of town.

When he opened that white door he had been so familiar with since he joined the basketball team, he noticed someone else was there seated across Dr. Kadowaki's desk. He couldn't believe his luck. This morning's little blondie was there.

Suppressing a sigh he just hoped that his headache wouldn't reach another level. He took the other chair in front of the desk and waited for Dr. Kadowaki to appear.

Axel glanced at his Swiss wristwatch and then at the girl at his side, the blonde just seemed lost in her thoughts she probably didn't even noticed the redhead had entered the room, just when he decided he'll might as well leave, the door to the infirmary was opened rather loud, making Axel cringe to the sudden slam.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm late. I was kind of busy." A man in a lab coat came carrying a big box of what it seemed to be bandages, alcohol, and stuff to make proper first aid-kits; he noticed this because some of the stuff fell from where it belonged.

When he finally placed the box on the floor, Axel couldn't help but stare at the exaggerated long white beard the man had; he had to question himself if the old geezer ever had trouble walking with that thing.

"Oh I see! I see what the problem is. Don't tell me you both have a headache!" Just then the girl seemed to come back to reality only to give the man a weak, sad but beautiful smile. The older man just winked back at her.

It was weird to Axel, he had never seen that man in his life, but somehow he felt… okay.

"Here! For my sweet and gentle child. How old are you, my lady?" He seemed to take a yellow bottle of pills out of his sleeve like he was doing magic tricks to entertain the girl. The redhead seemed to be the one enjoying the spectacle instead. He looked at the bottle intently and to Axel's point of view it looked like the moogle vitamins his mom used to gave him when he was little. Those little pieces of sour and sugar like candies vitamins tasted like heaven, if he could recall.

The blond girl seemed zoned out for a little bit but she came back to reality quite quickly. "Sixteen." Axel looked at her. Something was wrong with this chick, like she was truly hurt deep inside; he just couldn't help but think that when he heard that soft voice, that cracking soft voice.

"So sixteen it is!" The old man yet again seemed to take out magically a marker and wrote down something on the bottle's cap before he put it down on the desk, right in front of the blonde girl. Though, she didn't paid attention and went back to stare at the floor like it was the most amazing thing in the whole world.

"And for the gentleman, a headache, right?" Axel tore his gaze away from the girl to the old man behind the nurse's desk, waiting impatiently to watch how he'll pull out the medicine for him out of his sleeve.

But that didn't happened. Axel was very disappointed to find that the old man had opened a drawer, and handed over just a single aspirin to the redhead. He turned around to fill a cup of water and handed it over to the young man in front of him.

"Now my child, I have things to do I'm in a kind of hurry, if you need to rest here a little while it's okay, I'll just be around making first aid-kits." The old man adjusted his round glasses and disappeared around one corner of the room. Axel just blinked; he looked at that bottle of what he was sure were moogle vitamins and didn't hesitate in taking a look.

When he lifted the bottle up to look at it closely, he was disappointed again to find out it was just a bottle of some medicine and not his beloved vitamins of younger days. He sighed in defeat; nothing was going the right way today for some reason. He was about to put the bottle down and take his pill when he noticed that his medicine was gone, the cup of water was now empty and that the blond girl had just left the infirmary.

Oh great. Now his headache will never go away. He looked at the bottle again more closely this time and read the label.

_"Roxas"_

_Cures any pain._

He stared at it for a while, that had to be the oddest label he had ever read. But then again, the old man gave this to her because he had a headache and so did he, so what's the difference? He was no doctor to begin with so he didn't know.

He took the bottle with him and as he stepped out of that infirmary he couldn't help but feel really, really well for some reason as he crossed the threshold. Even his headache was gone.

------------------------

"I've never seen that guy in my life."

Axel retorted, not that he didn't like the new doctor but he was used to see Dr. Kadowaki there, he was hoping he would tell her about that party he had with his family last weekend, it had been a really long time since he saw them and Reno, his only brother.

"Oh, whatever, Axel it doesn't matter." Waving the now empty can of pop the silver haired boy was holding he tried to ignore the fact that he was trying to build an actual conversation but the only answers he got from his friend were about the new doctor in the infirmary and what he had given him as prescription.

Clicking his tongue as a distraction while Axel was still ranting, he distinguished an all too familiar silhouette from the corner of his eye. Looking at the other boy fully, he gazed at him like devouring him with his sight, there was no law against staring at Sora as far as he knew.

To his oh-very bad luck the brunette caught Riku just when the silver haired boy was checking out the little brunette's ass, which only earned him a random object, that was currently nearby, being thrown at right on his right eye. That was going to hurt and leave a mark.

"He hates me." Came a hissing from the floor, Axel stared at his best friend and helped him up.

Classes were over for today which meant Sora would be still mad at him for the rest of the day until tomorrow when he'll forget about him, but will get pissed at him again tomorrow because he'll surely do something stupid. His life was serious shit.

"Oh man! Cheer up, we'll do something tonight. Come to my place we'll watch some movies." The redhead put an arm around his friend's shoulders as they walked down the main hallway to the parking lot.

When they reached Riku's car, he unlocked the door and took out his gym bag growling, the silver haired boy had blitz ball practice after school and now he really didn't wanted to show up with a purple eye but it brought him the distraction he needed to keep Sora out of his mind for an hour.

"Okay… I'll come by eight." He took the redhead's frozen and unfinished can of coke, wrapped it with a towel and placed it on his right eye.

"Okay. Don't forget that! You need it." Axel was about to turn around to leave when he heard the other boy stealing his catchphrase.

"I'll commit it to memory."

The redhead couldn't help but grin at that. And as he reached his car he only thanked to whoever was up there looking out for him because he didn't have that sort of problems.

-----------------------------

He opened the door to his apartment, it was nice that he had a place for himself, there were no curfew, and he'll eat whatever he wanted and do whatever he wanted the way he wanted whenever he wanted, as long as he didn't disturb the neighbors enough to create uproar with torches and all, though, he had to admit it was kind of lonely without everyone in there, Reno trying to steal the remote from his dad and his mom complaining about how much of a noisy family they were.

It got kind of lonely sometimes, but nothing he couldn't handle.

He threw his backpack on the couch before flopping down beside it, causing the cushions to shift. Axel groaned when his pile of notebooks fell to the floor. He was deciding whether to leave them like that or pick them up when he noticed the bottle he had taken from the infirmary that morning.

Lifting it with immense curiosity, he read the instruction for it out loud. "Use: Fill the bathtub with only warm water and empty the contents of the bottle on it." He laughed to himself, that's why he didn't got one of this, this was some sort of bubble bath or something like that, girl's stuff. He kept on reading. "Warning: He'll go away once the problem is solved."

The redhead quirked and eyebrow, that had to be the weirdest label he had ever read, it had to be some sort of marketing trick so people would buy this stuff. Not giving it too much thought he decided that if he had this thing he would use it, why would he waste something free anyway?

He went straight to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. The instructions said 'warm water' but he loved to take baths of water as hot as the body could resist. There was something about him and heat, He loved hot showers, hot meals, hot weather, he loved fire and watch how everything was consumed by it, not to mention that he was a total player so he loved the heat of being with someone else. So everything related to heat was okay with him, besides what could go wrong if he added a little bit more of heat?

Removing his clothes and placing a towel around his hips, he read again the label only to be sure his eyes had seen right only to confirm what he already knew: It was a bottle with a weird label.

"So, I just have to pour it in… right?"

As the contents of the bottle were emptied and falling directly on the hot water he stared at the cap that had a number 16 drawn by marker. _"Probably what the crazy doc was writing, I wonder what it means…"_

As soon as the strange content of the bottle was poured bubbles started to form, at first there were a few of them but then they started to form more and more until the redhead was regretting emptying the whole thing, or maybe was the overly excessive hot water. The thing became more complicated when all the bubbles seemed to disappear and all of a sudden and he could swear he saw the silhouette of someone sitting on the bathtub.

Axel had to rub his eyes; he thought he might need to visit an oculist to check them. Had he just seen a…

"No fucking way!"

Yes he had.

Was it just him or in the real life he knew and lived, things like this didn't happen? Babies weren't brought by the stork, nor where born in threes or cabbage and he was pretty sure cute boys didn't appeared out of nowhere when taking a bubble bath.

"How the hell did you get in…?"

Axel's current mental debating about possibilities and reality came to a halt when he saw the boy sitting in front of him. For first instance he was naked, he had the most big and beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, the most pink and delicate lips ever and his hair was a yellow mess of sunshine. He was… breathtaking. His features and body, all in him seemed to hold an ethereal beauty only possible in fairy tales. Gorgeous was the only word Axel could think of when he laid his eyes on the younger boy.

The blond one seemed to look at his body in awe, like he hadn't seen himself in like, forever. He glanced at his hands and clenching and unclenching as testing them and then all of a sudden he jumped out of the bathtub hissing almost in a pained tone. "The water's burning!"

The surprised redhead could only stare at the boy in front of him, if it hadn't been for a certain thing between his legs he would have sworn this guy was a girl. His body was lean and delicate, not to mention his skin was smooth and everything about him was just… perfect, ethereal, alluring, any word that would describe what's not possible in reality. Axel suddenly felt all the blood in his body crawling upwards to his cheeks and he felt the urge to fixate his view somewhere else. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, no girl could made him blush, he had seen it all when it came to that subject, being quite the catch around school he had screwed around enough for an entire lifetime. But this was totally different, he knew he was perfectly straight, not that he had anything against gays or anything; it's just that he had never found another guy who was even worth staring at.

Not to mention that this boy had just appeared out of nowhere. Poof! Just like that!

"I'm sorry I startled you, my name is Roxas and…"

Axel turned around to look at the boy again, fighting his blush and urge to look where he shouldn't; he couldn't help it though there was something about this… Roxas that made him want to… ravish him right here and now.

"You're a guy!" The blond blurted out in disgust, pointing a lean index finger at the redhead. He didn't seem to mind his state of undress.

"You just came from a bottle!" The redhead defended himself.

State the obvious.

"This must be some sort of mistake. You see I'm only handed over to girls." The blonde grabbed a nearby hand towel and wrapped it around his hips.

Girls? New Doc at school? A weird bottle? Was it just him or his life had just turned into some sort of crazy movie? His brain couldn't catch up with everything that was going on. "What-How You…?" Axel was trying his best not to freak out but he needed some help.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Okay, I'll start form the beginning."

Axel was starting to shake.

"My name is Roxas; the person who handed my bottle over to you considered you had a serious problem which I'm supposed to solve, like a magic helper."

"Genie in a bottle?" Axel glanced at the bottle once more, as far as he knew he didn't rub the thing, wait! If his sanity was still intact he was certain that those sorts of things didn't exist, then why… He looked at Roxas, he didn't know why but the blonde boy made him feel at ease even in this situation.

"No, gods no! I don't have that sort of magic power."

The younger of the two looked around until he found the cap of the bottle discarded on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the number written on it: 16.

He had the body of a sixteen year old._ "Great!... I have the hormones of a sixteen year old and if it wasn't enough he put me in hot boiling water, this is going to have serious secondary effects later. And I'm stuck with a GUY! What the hell was Merlin thinking anyway!?" _

Axel gulped still blushing and asked. He just had to.

"Are you my… like my fairy god moth… erh father or something like that?"

The blonde couldn't suppress the laughter that escaped his lips.

"Those things don't exist! And if they did, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't get one!"

"Why not!?" Axel was hurt by that thought. Wasn't he good enough to have one?

"Because your life is almost perf…" Roxas gulped this time. He was made, made to know when someone had trouble, he instantly knew by instinct what was that caused pain to the person he was assigned to and he had the magic to solve it all, better than a fairy god mo… erh… father. _"This guy. He doesn't have problems, of any serious kind anyway, I can tell that just by looking at him. Then why Merlin sent me with him knowing that I only work with girls and that this guy's in perfect state of mind and feelings? It feels like he has a little too much ego but nothing that needed an intervention from me. Urg! I thought Merlin had a bottled girl who helped guys, why didn't he send her?" _

He stopped his mental rant. Maybe Merlin was testing him; maybe this guy's problems were hidden, how? He didn't know and only another guy could help him deal with them. If that was the case then he would find out because he had never, ever failed a mission.

He looked at Axel intently as if trying to look in his very soul and sighed in defeat. He couldn't see anything, this guy was filled with luck and good looks, with popularity, money, a good family, good friends, and he was perfect. He halted at that thought. _"Perfect?... What the hell am I thinking? No one's perfect!"_

Axel, who was watching intently at the blonde's sudden mood swings, slowly came back to reality.

"Dude, how can you fit in a bottle?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow maybe that was the problem. The redhead wasn't clever enough, that was more and obvious.

"That's not important… Can I ask you something?"

Axel hesitated a moment, but how could say no to such an alluring creature.

"Go ahead."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'm turning eighteen next week, by the way." He winked at the blondie in front of him, he just couldn't contain himself, he had to flirt with this cute little piece of sunshine, it was his nature.

So Merlin did really assigned him to this guy, they shared an almost equal age but something about all of this didn't clicked right, wait! Roxas blinked once, twice in disbelief. Did the redhead have just /winked/ at him? Merlin didn't think that he actually would… with… another guy, did he? He prayed to the god above that he didn't have. In the nearly 400 years of work since his creation, he had never ever dealt with something like this, it all felt too awkward, He always, always knew what to do or what to say, but now… he was lost.

"The name's Axel by the way, my little cupcake. Got it memorized?" Axel raised a finger to his head.

Roxas blushed at that, he wasn't used to being flirt at, and not by such a confident person. He was always sent to girls that lacked confidence or where too drowned in their own problems to even think about such trivial matter as flirt.

When he realized the way his body was responding to the redhead's actions he could only do one thing.

"/Fuck!/"

Curse.

------------------------------------

Dunno why I haven't published this here... hmmm anyways. I hope u like it!


	2. Perfection now available in red

**Wrong Prescription for the Non-Existing Disease**

**Chapter two: Perfection now available in red**

All characters belong to Square Enix...

***  
**

Roxas was created by Merlin around four hundred years ago, if he could recall. He was taught about everything the magician considered necessary, general culture, math, sociology, an incredible ridiculous number of languages he would never use and a vast number of other subjects that most of the human population didn't know about, plus the old man had almost slammed every single book ever printed inside of Roxas brain, in other words he was like a walking library.

Though there was one problem with Roxas, being his first attempt at a 'bottled helper', he had no feelings whatsoever. To compensate the lack of those, Merlin had created him a body which would respond in different ways depending on which state the blond would awake, and that state was the temperature of the water he was poured in.

It had happened to Roxas before, he had being poured in hot steamy water and the result was a body that couldn't control his craving for intimate physical contact. It also have happened the other way around, he had been poured in cold water, the result was someone who didn't liked being touched at all and was harsh in words and moods. The perfect state was the warm water, as the label on the bottle indicated. If the water was warm, so would be his reaching and caring for the person who he was supposed to help. He didn't know how but Merlin had accomplished to create fake emotions for Roxas, who must of the time he didn't appreciate those because they lead him to stop thinking in a logical way.

All of this could make his job either entirely difficult or rather easier. Of course there was a way to suppress all of this, and it was by eating sugar. If the water was boiling he needed something freezing, like ice-cream to calm down his physical impulses. And if the water was freezing he needed something hot, like hot chocolate so he could warm up.

Axel had put him into almost boiling water and if that wasn't enough, due the number Merlin had written on the cap of his bottle, which indicated the number of years his body was supposed to have; he had the body and hormones of a sixteen year old. And the other living being in the room was male, plus he wasn't used to deal with guys. He didn't know what to do when his body nearly cried for attention.

He tried not to panic, but couldn't help the sudden and embarrassing yelp that escaped him mouth.

"I need ice cream!"

Axel almost jumped at the sudden yelling. Ice-cream?

"Do you feed from ice-cream, sunshine?" Green eyes had actually accepted the fact that Roxas had popped out of the bottle by now, like it was an ordinary event or it was probably the fact that it was all too incredible to believe and it was easier just to play along. He couldn't complain, especially when the blondie in front of him was the very meaning of a certain word. If you looked up in a dictionary you'll most likely find the following:

Al•lure' (ə-lûr'): n. adj. v.t. Roxas. Also see entice, charming and tempting.

Roxas grabbed Axel by the arm to shake the redhead slightly.

"Yes! Yes! I need ice-cream!" His now desperate pleading threw Axel off ward. He had never met someone whose craving for ice-cream was this big. He took the blond by the shoulders trying to make him feel at ease, Roxas seemed to be starting to seriously freak out (In a very beautiful way, if you asked him).

"I-I'm sorry, Rox I don't have any. Let me get my clothes and I'll threat you whatever ice-cream flavor you want, sweetie." Axel couldn't help but purr the last word, he had decided he liked this blondie more than any other he had ever laid his eyes on, never mind Roxas being a guy, his gorgeous triumph of Mother Nature was enough to make the redhead go mad at the very sight. Now, every night before going to sleep he'll have to thank whoever is up there for making such an amazing job with human anatomy.

Axel knew little that his constant sweet nicknames and purring was sending the poor boy out of his mind. He hated how this body of his wouldn't respond to his thoughts; if the redhead continued like this his mind would be completely clouded and wouldn't be able to contain himself anymore.

"Don't… don't… fuck with me…" he tried not to but when that came out of his mouth he wasn't able to suppress a moan. "I need cold… sugar… fast…"

He was trying real hard to keep his distance from the guy in front of him. Roxas looked at him from head to toe and noticed that he was, indeed, hot and almost naked. He cursed inwardly at his stupid body for what was happening.

Of course, Axel, whose amount of ego was the size of dear ol' Sephiroth's-Richest-Man-On-Earth Private Island, didn't let this chance go fly out the window.

"Really?... Because, in my opinion, you need something else."

Roxas, whose mental state equaled that of a chocobo on mate season, was trying to force himself to mutter something vulgar as a solid reference that if the redhead violated more of his personal space, such redhead would end up dead on the floor, bleeding and all. He didn't know if he actually accomplished his goal though.

"Uhn… I don't have ice cream but I can give you a cold glass of water… with sugar." Axel didn't know if that had been a good idea, whether Roxas soft pleas and whimpers implied that he wanted to continue /OR/ meant that he would die if he didn't eat what he was demanding (because if Axel could recall, the little blond was a magic creature, or something like that) Axel decided to play it safe this time, not rushing the thing. He had just got Roxas; he couldn't afford to lose him in what would have to be a record time of 2 minutes.

Roxas could feel his knees going weak and had to cling onto Axel for support. The redhead tried not to freak out this time; he needed to get that glass of water… with sugar fast before Roxas collapsed on his bathroom floor.

"I'll get you that. I don't want you to faint from low pressure or whatever is it that bottled beauties like you get." He released himself from Roxas touch to leave the bathroom. Little did he know that Roxas couldn't contain himself anymore. _"This guy… he's… urgh… fucking teaser! If you start something, finish it!... What the hell am I thinking!? Oh man! I hate this body… He's a guy for crying out loud, I don't do this with guys!" _

The blonde had to sit on the floor or he would find himself on the floor. He could hear Axel doing something somewhere around the house or apartment, the blond have just seen the bathroom so far.

Roxas could only hope that Axel would bring either what he had mentioned before or finish what the fucking teaser had started.

Green orbs had come back holding a glass of water, which was quickly handed over to the blonde sitting on the bathroom floor.

The redhead had to gulp at the sight in front of him. Roxas was seated with his knees pressed to the tiled floor, his legs parted enough to let Axel see a part of his body that seemed to ache for attention, the thin hand towel he had wrapped around his waist didn't helped him in hiding anything. The blonde's back was arching as he lifted the glass enough to let the sugar that had sank slip in his wanting mouth, his neck completely exposed. The guy was seriously sexy in every kind of way, his moves, his body, and the way he seemed to poise as if he was in a photo session for a very naughty magazine.

Roxas definitely felt better, his body temperature had lowered a lot after drinking that glass of sugared water but it still wasn't enough, he needed something far more coldly. At least now he could actually control his body, even though he knew he had to take care of an unwanted issue, though maybe if he ignored it, it'll go down eventually.

"I'm better now, thanks." He suddenly jolt to his feet, like nothing have happened. Ignoring the whole issue was better; it helped him getting his job done easier and faster. Not to mention he would never slept with another guy, the very thought of it made him cringe with disgust and horror. "Now I need some clothes, if you don't mind, it's not my hobby to run around naked."

"Whoa, whoa! Are you sure you should stand up just like that? You okay?" Axel grabbed the blonde by the arm when he was about to leave the bathroom.

Roxas lips formed a thin line of disgust. "I'm fine now, thanks. Now I need to explain the whole thing and if you don't mind I would prefer to do it fully clothed."

Axel hesitated for a moment before letting go of the blonde's arm. The redhead leaded the way towards his bedroom.

Roxas couldn't help noticing that Axel lived alone in this apartment. The room was a complete mess, laundry wasn't done, which was obvious because the floor was almost entirely covered by careless discarded garments.

"Do you ever feel lonely?" Maybe that was the problem.

The blonde regretted asked that question because he had just seem a pair of pink high heels somewhere near a corner and if he had seen right he swore he had seen a pair of panties from the corner of his eyes as well next to the king sized bed, but we wasn't entirely sure. He had to be sure… yes they were. It was either this guy had a lot of fun at night or he was a cross dresser.

"Why? Want to keep me company at night… every night, perhaps?" The redhead teased, he seemed to do that a lot and it was starting to annoy Roxas.

"Sorry about the mess, beauty. I'll take care of it right away." As soon as Axel was picking up all the dirty laundry Roxas was down on his knees helping as well. It was his nature; he'll help in any possible way that didn't attempt against his masculinity, of course.

When the redhead noticed this he took the laundry Roxas was holding in his arms. "Hey Roxy, no problem! I can take care of it, okay? If I can live by myself I can pick up my own clothes, but thanks anyway." A wink directed towards the mess of sunshine that was Roxas, or Roxy as Axel liked to call him, and the redhead disappeared out of the bedroom carrying all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

That sort of startled Roxas, no one had ever turned down his help. That was the very reason for his existence! Even if this was a very tiny, little detail, he always helped in every possible way. And Axel, he… Roxas wasn't able to suppress the groan that escaped his lips. Axel seemed like he the redhead didn't need any kind of help. His room was a mess but then again he was able to clean it by himself; he wasn't the type of person that's a loner, Roxas had just seen that, guys like Axel attracted people like flying moths to the light. He didn't know what the problem was!

He could swear his head was starting to ache.

* * *

"So you're telling me that it was my fault what happened back there in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Pretty much, why didn't you stick to the directions of the bottle and pour me into warm water?"

Axel was driving Roxas to he mall. All his clothes were too big for the blonde, though, to Axel's point of view he looked completely adorable… or more like edible, never mind, now that Axel had actually decided to take full responsibility of the astonishing boy sitting beside him; he was going to buy that ice-cream because in the end it seemed like his own fault anyway.

Axel shrugged, never leaving his eyes off the road. "I dunno. I guess I like hot stuff."

The other boy rolled his eyes and waited for Axel to make any sort of comment like 'like you, pretty, you're hot' or 'hot stuff like you' but those never came. Axel was busy driving and Roxas was actually glad the older boy had dropped the subject.

Blue baby eyes were staring at the scenery that passed by to his right, sighing, he had lied, he couldn't help but feel kind of disappointed that the redhead didn't throw any compliments at his side.

* * *

When they reached the mall, Roxas was staring at it in awe. No one had ever taken him to one of these places, or anywhere. For all that he could remember he was never ever to leave the house of the person who he was sticking with.

Roxas face was completely and utterly adorable as he opened those blue orbs widened and his lips curved upwards in a sweet smile. Axel didn't mind staring, the other boy wasn't even aware of it anyway. The redhead suddenly realized that he could watch that a face with delicate features a life time and never have enough of it._ "Wha!?... Uhn… no Axel this is bad, you don't usually think such corny stuff. It must be because he's magical or shit like that. Yeah that must be it."_

Even though the denial and urgent shove of said thoughts, Axel did kept staring at the other boy as he entered through automatic doors and couldn't suppress the tugging of the corner of his lips upwards when he noticed the other boy was completely and utterly amazed by a simple thing like a movement sensor attached to glass. _"Look at him, all curious about a simple thing. I bet he never gets out… I take the lucky bitches that were able to get his bottle used to lock him away on a closet or something like that…" _

"C'mon Roxy, there's more interesting stuff inside." He almost had to drag Roxas by the waist because the blonde didn't seem to want to get away from the door. Even though it was the cutest spectacle ever, the blond waiting for the door to close only to step closer to it so it would swung open again, over and over until the redhead decided it was enough, anymore and he'll be forced to hug the younger boy tightly, shove him to the nearest cleaning closet, and… well, I think we all know what'll come next.

As Roxas was walking away from the door he had to recall the book that have been shoved in his brain about moving sensors, he knew how they worked even knew how to make one if he was given the necessary items but he had never ever seen one. He was like a know-it-all baby, his knowledge about almost everything was immense, but he had never experienced any of it. This little trip was completely exiting for him.

His baby blue eyes traveled from right to left, watching intently everything at the several display windows of the mall. Merlin had recently shoved a few magazines for a sort of update, something about what was fashionable these days; he had seen pictures about several malls but have never been in one. This was more than he could have ever imagined.

He was busy looking at a fancy shoe store when his ears registered a very peculiar sound: barking. Immediately he turned to the other side opposite of the current store he was at, and tried but couldn't suppress his 5 year old like enthusiasm when he saw the biggest pet shop ever (not that he had seen any, but this store was at least 4 times bigger than the rest).

Axel had to suppress his urge to kiss the blonde boy right then. Instead, he ruffled blond strands.

"Wanna see what's inside?" Axel tried not to be mean and lean in front of him and talk to the boy like he was a 2 year old kid, even though the temptation to do so was huge. It was clear blondie never had the chance to go out and enjoy himself; he'll feel like a total jerk if he made fun of him because of that.

The younger boy nodded a little bit too much, making him look far even cutter than before. There was this sort of glow in his eyes, like a little kid high on Christmas morning and lots of sugar.

Axel didn't even walk through the threshold of the pet shop yet when Roxas was already plastered against a display window showing Dalmatian puppies. It seemed like little sunshine was going to spend a lot of time against a glass. That gave Axel an idea.

Waving in front of Roxas 20 munny, the redhead leaned closer to the blonde who was currently squatting to get a better view of a little Dash hound puppy. "This is money sweetheart. I bet you know how to use it."

Roxas felt kind of insulted. Of course he knew how to use it, He knew about investment and he was sure he knew by heart the contents of at least 200 books regarding economy, he knew how to manage the taxes of an entire company in 40 countries for crying out loud! Why wouldn't he be able to handle 20 munny?

"Of course I know Axel; I'm almost a walking library." Furrowing brows, the redhead had to ask later what the hell he meant by that, right now he had to move kind of fast.

"Okay, there's a little 'farm' as they call it here. You can pet the animals but you gotta pay. I've seen they have a tiger's cub there and you can take a picture with it. I say you should try that."

The blonde's eyes widened when he heard that. The only animals he had ever had contact with were three or four old dogs, a stinky hamster and a lot of turtles. This was an amazing opportunity for him! He took Axel's money almost immediately and was about to run around the store to find that section, when he realized it was the first time someone was doing something for him and not the other way around. It felt awkward, new, and a little bit scary but… in the end it felt… good.

Roxas didn't know what to say or do, the redhead… he was a kind person beneath all that ocean of ego, that was obvious.

"Are you sure… I should take that?"

Axel smiled.

"Of course. Go ahead… oh! One thing." Roxas was about to leave, he couldn't wait to see all the animals when Axel called him. "I gotta do something, so wait for me here okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Want me to help…" The blonde was cut off by the redhead.

"Nah! I don't wanna ruin your fun, especially when you look indescribably cute when you're enjoying yourself." And with that he left the store, leaving a confused Roxas behind.

The bottle boy was about to run after him, when he spotted a certain sign: Little Farm.

Twenty minutes later Roxas had taken his first picture and with a little tiger cub in his arms no less. He had to admit that at first he was a little bit scared of the big kitty but once he had it on his lap he wasn't able to contain himself and ended up hugging the little animal the whole time, though some little kid sitting beside him seemed to have gotten angry at him for selfishly keeping the animal to himself but he had paid for it.

Holding his photo dearly he couldn't help but smile and feel all weird inside.

"Glad to see you had fun. Though I'm kinda sad you didn't miss me sweet heart." The younger boy felt how his hair was ruffled again, he didn't mind. Shyly he turned around to show Axel his photo.

The taller boy stared at it in contentment. Roxas was truly the most beautiful being he had ever seen, especially when he was acting all childish holding an animal. The poor cub seemed like it was chocking a little bit but that only made the picture more adorable.

"Great shot sunshine, it captures your beauty. I can't say the same thing about little tiger though." Axel shoot a glance at the smaller boy, he was acting a little nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong Roxas?" The redhead felt concerned all of a sudden, something about Roxas inspired a lot of feelings in him, feelings that he didn't want. He tried to shove the rush of concern that invaded him but failed miserably when he saw those brows furrowed in concern and eyelashes fluttering. He could swear he had come damn straight from a fairy tale.

"Do you think… I… that I could keep this?" Roxas was struggling to talk loud enough but his efforts ended in whispers, he had never asked for anything before, except food.

Luckily Axel had heard and didn't have to ask such embarrassing thing again. Ruffling his blonde hair again the redhead nodded.

"Of course. No need to ask such a question, its okay." Axel watched Roxas in awe as he held his photo for dear life against his chest. "Let's go, we should get you that ice-cream."

* * *

"Is that the one you liked?"

Axel nearly cringed, Sea-salt ice-cream_. "Giuck! What the hell. That's the most disgusting thing in the whole world."_ He liked things either salty or sweet, not salty AND sweet.

Roxas nodded. He couldn't believe the flavor of ice-cream he had just discovered. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted; he was sure he could live by only eating the blue, cold substance.

"Fine." Axel sighed. He didn't liked ice-cream in first place. "Yes, we'll take a… uhm… a gallon of sea salt ice-cream."

Roxas coughed. A gallon? All he was asking for was for a little scoop.

"Uhm… Axel?"

The redhead was handing over some money to the clerk of the store, when Roxas was tugging at his sleeve.

"What is it?" He was busy putting the cash away on his wallet to look at Roxas.

"Isn't it too much?"

The redhead thought for a moment. _"Too much… ice-cream?... no, not the ice-cream. It's just that… I have this feeling that I wish it would vanish… I feel like I should…ugrh. He's waiting for an answer… damn it sunshine, what are you doing to me?"_

"Nah! It's okay. Let's get back Rox, it's getting kinda late."

* * *

As they reached Axel's apartment Roxas couldn't shove aside what the taller boy had told him just after leaving the ice-cream shop.

_"Let me help you carrying the ice-cream, I asked for it."_

_"It's okay Roxas. It's not like it weights a ton."_

_"But you're already carrying like 5 shopping bags and… When did you bought so much stuff?"_

_"When you were being cute at the pet shop."_

_"…Let me help you."_

_"I said its okay; you don't have to do anything… I have it all under control."  
_

Axel wasn't lying when he said he had it all under control, and that was driving Roxas mad, he couldn't find Axel's problem so far. Was Merlin turning senile? It was possible since he's lived far more than any human being. _"He would never put me in a situation like this because I'm supposed to return to sleep once the problem is solved and if there's no problem…"_ Roxas stopped his mental train of thoughts, the next sentence he was about to think of scared him beyond belief.

Instead of thinking so much he took his photo out of his pant's pocket and stared at it, it made him feel funny inside and he didn't know if it was okay, but he liked the feeling.

"You seem happy. Care to share?" The redhead found himself staring at the boy again, for the millionth time of the day. He was sitting on the ground with his elbow on the coffee table for support as he rested his cheek on his hand. Roxas had to stop being this cute before the redhead became totally addicted to him.

_"Happy? What does he meant by happy? I don't have feelings. It must be this body; the hot water effect must be still latent. I need some ice-cream…" _He turned to look at the redhead and then at his photo again.

"It's just that…" He cursed his body for blushing. "This is the first thing that I actually own."

Now Axel had a problem. At those words he could swore his body was begging on its knees for permission from his brain to hold the blond tightly and tell him everything will be okay. But he wouldn't allow himself to do that. The great Axel, the biggest player at school didn't stick with one person when there were so many fish in the water._ "But he's no fish… must likely a merma… What the hell?... No I don't like Roxas… please god! Tell me I don't like him they way I think I do."_

He fixated his view somewhere else that wasn't the blond and came across 5 shopping bags. He had almost forgotten.

"Well… get used to that feeling kiddo. There."

Axel had pointed at the bags on the nearby couch. Roxas froze for a moment. Walking slowly he grabbed one of the colorful bags and opened it to reveal clothes. They were kind of little to fit the redhead which meant…

"No… you… didn't…" His hand came instantly to his mouth and his eyes widened. It was all too much for one day… for one lifetime.

"Yes I did. Oh! Don't worry about the size I'm good at measuring people just by looking at them. Though, you might want to check the shoes I'm not very good at guessing that… forgot to tell you back there."

A pause, but Roxas wasn't reacting.

"What, you don't like them? I thought you would, we can return them if you want something else." The redhead felt nervous, he didn't know if Roxas was listening to him, he didn't know the other boy was even breathing.

"Roxas!?"

The blonde finally moved taking a seat beside the bags. "Why… did you do that?" His mind didn't comprehend. He knew about mechanics, about art and paintings, about robotics, he even knew about physiology and still he couldn't understand why Axel was being nice to him. Why was he… spoiling him? Axel gained nothing by doing so. Why did it all felt like the one who was doing his job was Axel?

He felt helpless, hopeless, useless, defeated.

"Well… my clothes are big on you and…" The boy seated on the floor was trying to explain but couldn't finish because Mr. Sunshine had kneeled beside him, holding the redhead cheeks with his hands, his noses almost touching.

It was then when Roxas realized how ridiculously green Axel's eyes were, digging holes in his very soul, like piercing acid.

_"Why is it that Merlin handed me over to you? You're nice, you're good looking, you're happy with yourself… What-what is your problem Axel?... Because this is the first time I can't tell."  
_  
The redhead swallowed hard. When he had opened Roxas bottle he thought he had no problems, when he had nearly ravished the boy he thought he had no problems, when he had taken blondie to the mall he thought he had no problems, when he had driven sunshine back to his place he thought he had no problems, but as Roxas had gotten so close that he would just have move forward a little bit to claim those pink pout lips. He knew he had a problem from the very beginning he had laid his eyes on the blond; he just didn't realized it until now.

_You…_

Something in Roxas, maybe his ethereal beauty or the magic from which he was created with, some crap like that made Axel want to forget about everything outside his apartment and shut himself on those blue orbs.

He was mere millimeters from locking his lips with the blonde's ones when he heard the buzz of the intercom.

_"Fuck…"_

From the other line he could hear a familiar voice.

"Axel. Open up! I know you're there! the Mustang's parked. You better haven't forgotten about movie night."

"Fuck Riku! I did forget…"

Axel lifted himself and reached the intercom to answer.

"Stop whining. Come upstairs."

When Axel turned around Roxas wasn't in sight. He made a quick trip to the kitchen; maybe blondie was already digging the freezer. Or he needed to use the toilet? He didn't pay much attention to it.

When he walked to his bedroom to get the DVD's box, to see if he had anything interesting to watch and heard a loud thud coming from his closet.

Axel was startled by it, maybe evil gnomes had came to take Roxas away from him, or an evil stepmother (which he didn't have) had sent him an axe murder to kill sunshine and bring back his heart in proof that he had succeeded. Axel was ready for anything, except werewolves because he didn't have silver bullets. He opted for using a high heel that some girl had left on his apartment on purpose (So he would give it back and she would be able to talk to Axel again) and was going to use the needle heel to stab the witch inside the wardrobe and then he would run to the kitchen to grab some garlic and he halted mid way because that was for vampires.

When he opened the closet door he found that the one making all that noise was Roxas. He had tried to climb onto the highest shelf where Axel kept his old stuff that couldn't dare to throw away when apparently a box of old books had landed on the younger boy's head.

The redhead sighed. _"What the hell was I thinking? Things like that don't exist."_ He looked at the boy inside the closet. _"…but he's real… what am I supposed to believe now?"  
_  
"What were you trying to do?"

Roxas blushed like crazy, he didn't mean to cause such a mess, but Axel's closet was stuffed. Must of all the clothes in there were new, they still have the price and smelled like store.

"Hiding."

Axel looked a little bit troubled by that answer. "Why?"

To Roxas it made sense, he wasn't supposed to be there. So hiding was the most logic option, that way the redhead wouldn't have problems explaining how was it that all of a sudden someone was living with him? Besides it had always been like this, all the girls who kept him on their bedrooms couldn't, by any means, let the people around them know about Roxas, he had always been the greatest secret of many people.

"Because someone is coming." To the blonde it seemed logic.

"Silly, you don't have to do that. Co' mere, I want you to meet my best bud." Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm because the blond didn't seem to want to let go of the clothes in the closet.

"/BUT! Wha-What would you tell him!?/"

He was dragged to the living room; the blonde was handed the shopping bags over.

"I dunno. I'll come up with something. Now go change, I don't want him to think we just… you know."

When a knocking was heard, Roxas yelped and immediately ran towards the bathroom without questioning Axel.

Shutting the door a little bit too loud for his liking, Roxas breathing rate had increased. He had never been in this situation before, he was going to meet Axel's friend. It made his chest feel funny, he was shaking a little bit but he felt… good, it was exiting to meet new people. Again, Axel was giving him too much.

Relaxing a little bit by the thought that Axel would never tell his friend who he really was (or that such friend would believe him if the truth was told); he opened a bag that caught his attention. It was all black and it was bigger than the rest with a white bunny wearing a necktie ribbon by logo. He had never seen something like that, it was kind of cute.

Though it stopped being cute when a terrified Roxas took out what was inside of it.

From kilometers afar from Radiant Garden Street, no.329, third floor, a furious voice could be heard.

"/AXEL!!!/"

* * *

Riku, who was busy picking up a movie from the stack his best friend had collected through several visits to the mall, dropped all the contents of the _'AXL's stuff: take something from it and you'll die burnt'_ box that lay on his lap when he heard the loudest scream ever coming from Axel's bathroom.

The redhead couldn't contain his devilish grin. He expected no less from blondie.

"Axel, please tell me you didn't lock up someone in your bathroom."

From the kitchen, the tall boy had popped open a can of soda, he grabbed another one and threw it at Riku from the counter.

"What makes you think I would do that?"

Taking a sip from his soda, he thought. _"I just wish I could've seen sunshine's expression at that one… My punishment for being an ass, I guess…"_ And he laughed to himself.

* * *

Please review if you liked it. (I updated this because I already had it... sorry if updates from now on take more time...)


	3. Realization comes in small bottles

**Wrong Prescription for The Non-Existing Disease**

**Chapter three: Realization comes in small bottles  
**

All characters belong to Square Enix…

*

Scratch everything he had thought about Axel. He was an asshole! A horny fag who didn't care who he slept with as long as his partner was cute and blonde.

Roxas felt his stomach twitch and his eyes were glaring holes into the bathroom tiled floor, he didn't know why it bothered him this much, maybe because he hadn't scanned Axel well. He never thought the redhead was capable of… this. Roxas extended the garment on his hands to take a better look of it.

It was a baby doll. A Black baby doll.

Roxas cringed at the sight. Axel had dared to enter one of those stores that sell this stuff and buy this for him like it was something common and ordinary, like buying shoes. And the most disturbing thought was that, the fag did have the ability to guess your size because Roxas could clearly see that it fitted him.

The blond searched in the bag to see what else was in there. Stockings, a pair of laced panties and, he swallowed, handcuffs.

Right before Roxas would tear everything to shreds he noticed there was a note in the bottom of the bag.

****

_Sunshine:_

_I'm just kidding, don't freak out on me._

_Love-Axel_

_****_

Roxas just sighed, he was glad this wasn't serious. Dropping the subject, because it was better to ignore it (brain damage was done already, he didn't need any more of that, thank you very much), he searched for something that was actually wearable around people.

* * *

"I didn't know someone else was here."

Axel shrugged turning his plasma TV on. Riku had picked his favorite scary movie; they had seen it so many times that both of them knew the dialogues by heart. Not to mention that after watching it so many times it was no longer amusing how the main character, Ansem, liked to extract hearts of his victims with his bare hands for the simple reason that he loved to collect them. It was boring but it was a sort of tradition to start movie nights watching _'Heartless'_.

"I kind of forgot to tell ya. Remember the spare room I have?"

Riku nodded. That room had served no purpose at all. Axel's parents had tried to convince him to get a roommate, that's why they were paying for such a big apartment. They didn't like the idea of their beloved son living all alone. Axel had asked Riku to stay with him, but the silver haired boy's parents haven't agreed to that. And with no one else being of the redhead's liking the room had stayed empty almost for a year now.

"I found myself a roommate."

The grin Axel gave the other boy told many things. The first one was that the one Axel had picked was a girl, the second was that such girl was hot and the third was that probably she gave no shit about being Axel's fuck toy.

Riku snarled with disgust, as far as he knew his friend had probably picked up a hooker on one of the Alleys of Hollow Bastion. He was about to lecture his best friend when a thin and somehow short boy walked inside Axel's room.

He was wearing a white polo with chess pattern on the sleeves, a pair of khaki shorts and sandals.

Riku could only blush at the sight before him. There was something about the blond boy who was shyly looking over at Axel that made his breath caught up in his throat, he couldn't explain how or why, but he felt like he had come out straight from a fantasy book or some crap like that.

The silver haired boy bitted his tongue reminding to himself that his only and true love was Sora. Besides there was this certain glint on those blue eyes whenever the younger boy looked over at the redhead, Riku instantly knew something fishy was going on and he wanted to know.

"Riku, this is Roxas, he's my new roomie."

"Hey." Riku greeted.

When Roxas shook the silver haired boy's hand he knew instantly about Riku's problems. He knew the boy was in love with someone who hated him and it was causing his heart to collapse any moment. The blonde instantly knew something was bad, he had started to think that maybe something was wrong with him and he needed a medical check with Merlin because he couldn't feel anything about Axel, but now that he felt Riku's problems running through his body he knew he wasn't broken. But then that would mean that Axel had no problems and that wasn't possible because…

"Rox co' mere, we'll watch some movies until our eyes give up on us." Axel patted a spot beside him on the carpet floor. For some reason he felt too protective of the blonde, even though it was ridiculous he wanted Roxas to sit by his side and away from Riku. He felt like he wanted to keep Roxas only to himself.

Riku watched the whole thing like a spectacle. He grinned.

"Ax. Hey! Let's make some popcorn." Without waiting for an answer Riku grabbed Axel by the arm and dragged him out of the room shutting the door behind them.

Roxas didn't know what to do, he just lied on the floor watching how the two other boys had ran away from the room, but then again, he never seem to know what to do around Axel even with all the knowledge he possessed. He could compare himself to a little lost boy who didn't know what to do when he thought of the redhead, and as he saw him walk away and the door shutting behind him, he could swore he felt something was tugging at his heart. For some reason he wanted to follow Axel.

"A guy?" Riku was whispering never letting go of his best friend.

"What's wrong with that?" Axel shoved Riku's hand and walked to the kitchen. He didn't like where this was going.

"Nothing, I'm just… uhm. Axel, I just have to ask."

The redhead snorted. "What?"

"Do you… like him?" As far as he knew his best friend's preferences were clear, he liked girls or more likely he loved them, drooled at the very sight of a cute blondie. This was freaking out Riku, though, he had to accept that there was this sort of, he didn't know how to call it or place it, but there was something about Roxas that made him feel like… sugar and candies and that goofy happiness that makes your heart dance and makes you believe everything in the world is… good.

"You mean liking as in…" Axel tried to avoid the question; he didn't want to answer to that. He didn't want to accept the fact that… he…

"You know how I mean it." Riku quivered and eyebrow. He could see it, Axel liked this guy and it scared his best friend because he wasn't the kind of person that likes to get attached. He had told Riku he thought that having a girlfriend was annoying, it was a worthless effort, the price of keeping them was too high and he wasn't willing to spend the time and money in something that he knew would never last.

Because Axel didn't believe in fairy tales romances.

Axel groaned. "I-I don't know okay? All I know is that…" He sighed.

"That I have a problem…" He didn't lie, plus according to Roxas he had a problem that's the main reason why the blonde was stuck with him.

"You sure do… and it's blonde, petite size, with big blue eyes, and that now is living with you and whose name happens to be Roxas."

Axel put the popcorn in the microwave and pressed the right buttons. He couldn't believe he was hearing all this from Riku, he was sure he'll be able to tell when cupid came with his disturbing clothing habits and shoved up his ass a freaking arrow, but there he was, in denial. Yeah, he liked sunshine.

"Yes I do… Damn it."

But things change.

* * *

Riku had asked a lot of annoying questions. Where did you meet him? How old is he? When did you meet him? Was it love at first sight? The last one was said in a mocking tone. Axel, of course, had lied to must of them; the only question whose answer had been honest was Roxas age. The blond had told him about his body and how Merlin had made him look like a 16 year old just by writing that number down. Though he had no real idea of how old was the boy in real life, for all that he could tell he could be ten thousands years older than him.

They were mid movie and the popcorn had run out. Axel had his back pressed against the bed, his legs crossed; Riku at his left side and Roxas at his right. He knew what was going to happen next, the girl in the movie would be killed by Ansem and then he'll drink her blood and extract her heart. As Axel was yawning he looked at his right.

Roxas eyes were widened in horror, he had never had the chance to watch a movie, and it happened that he hated horror books, he had asked Merlin not to made him know about all those horrible stories, they'll give him nightmares and Merlin will eventually would end up erasing that part of Roxas memory anyways, but watching it on the TV was something different, he was fascinated by the only fact of watching a movie, he didn't care it was a scary movie, it'll be worth it.

Axel's breath seemed to stop for a moment. He knew Roxas was gorgeous, he knew he was breathtaking, but just at that moment when he saw him so vulnerable he felt how his hand had reached for Roxas squeezing it softly against his own will.

_Was it love at first sight?_

_…No…_

Roxas at first cringed as a reflex but when he noticed it was just the redhead he complied with his needs and let his body relax under the other boy's touch. He didn't know why or how but he felt… safe.

Axel didn't let go of the small hand until the movie was over.

_Was it love at first sight?_

_…Maybe…_

After watching 'Heatless' they watched an action movie and then a comedy, Axel didn't let Riku put any horror movies because of blondie, might as well make Roxas forget what he had seen with a nice funny movie.

When Axel suggested that they should watch something classic, so Roxas would have the chance to actually watch something that was worth the time, Riku had to excuse himself.

"I can't stay longer. It's too late already." And he added through a yawn. "I'll see you… tomorrow, well, today, but later." He glanced at his wrist watch.

Axel had to yawn when he saw Riku doing so. "Why? It's Friday…or most likely Saturday. Stay over." It was another tradition, whenever they visit each other's house they'll stay over, but noticing how Axel and Roxas seemed to cling desperately for each other, to the silver haired boy they were so obvious. He knew well he'll just get in the way.

"Nah. Besides I can't I have to help dad in the morning with some stuff." He lied.

"Ow! Too bad, I guess I'll sleep all alone in my lonely bed at night." Axel wished he had lied.

"Try not to miss me so much." And with that he winked at Axel and waved a goodbye to Roxas.

As Riku was leaving and getting in his car the blond watched with dire curiosity the way the two boys talked to each other. It he wasn't wrong then they had just being flirty around each other.

When Axel closed the door of the apartment he found Roxas with his back pressed against the bathroom door frowning at Axel.

The redhead knew it was about the 'cute' outfit he had bought for Roxas at playboy's. He could practically hear the screaming. It had been a joke… or half joke. He's hopes weren't so high that Roxas will comply anyway.

"I need my ice-cream." It had to be that. That was why he had gotten mad at Axel for buying such a ridiculous and self explanatory outfit. That was why it bothered him so much how Riku and Axel talked to each other in such an intimate way; he needed his ice-cream to calm down his body.

The redhead was sort of disappointed to hear that, he had expected a little bit more of emotion from the blonde.

"Oh. Right, sorry. I had completely forgotten about that."

Axel hadn't even got a plate for Roxas when he found the boy had gotten a spoon from the clean dish stack on the sink and had taken out the food from the freezer. Apparently Roxas didn't mind eating from the carton. It reminded Axel of something but he couldn't place it.

Roxas was sure it was his body, he ate one full spoon of the blue substance and expected to feel okay immediately but he didn't, so he ate more and more until he realized he would finish all the ice-cream at this rate. He still felt like slapping Axel for no apparent reason.

Axel knew why the familiar sight when the other boy stopped eating. Roxas reminded him of an angry girlfriend. _"Ow…"_

"Roxas? Look I don't know if you saw that note but-"

"You and Riku, do you like each other?" Pointing a spoon at the redhead's direction he didn't dare to look the other boy in the eyes, he kept his gaze on the blue substance he was eating just moments ago. Roxas knew that what he was saying made no sense. Hadn't he just felt Riku's love problems a couple of hours ago? Still he felt like he had to ask, he felt like if he dropped the subject something will start eating his chest and will end up consuming him completely.

"Wha- NO!" That question threw Axel off ward. In what statement did Roxas based the supposition of him and his best friend… he shoved aside that thought, it made him want to hurl.

"Is that why you're angry? I thought it was because of what I've bought you." He knew something was going on, something inside of him felt like dejavú but not quite, he was sure he had lived a moment like this before_. "Oh yeah that time when I broke up with… aw shit… We haven't even started anything… fuck…"  
_  
"That's the other thing-I…" Roxas stopped when realized that the ice-cream he had eaten wasn't helping at all. "/I'm not angry! I don't get angry!/"

"Then why are you yelling!?"

Roxas didn't answer to that, instead the left the kitchen and locked himself inside the guest room slamming the door as a bonus. He couldn't understand himself, this was all too new for him, and he didn't know what was going on or how to control it. He had to see Merlin so he could fix him otherwise he would never be able to help Axel with his problem, he was causing more problems instead of fixing everything.

From the other side of the door he could hear how Axel had slammed shut his bedroom door as well.

It was okay because he didn't care, he didn't give a shit of what Axel would do with his best friend because it wasn't his business. He still felt like he wanted to smack the redhead on the head until he felt good again, but then again he had hoped that Axel had reached for him instead of letting himself shut inside the dusty bedroom, there wasn't even a bed in the room just boxes with unknown content to Roxas randomly scattered on the floor.

Roxas couldn't understand, he didn't know how to act. He tried to recall all the psychology books he knew but something inside his head clouded his thoughts and he couldn't think properly. He grabbed a nearby piece of cloth which had a soft pink tone and was about to lie down and cover himself with it when he discovered the thing smelled like girl's perfume and it was indeed a dress. Roxas threw it aside; instead he opted for sitting on a corner, laid his head against the wall and call for slumber, because he needed the oblivion it brought.

* * *

Merlin had called him that morning, he appeared magically inside Merlin's old castle tower, his laboratory looked the same way he had laid his eyes on it on that very first day that he was created. It made a soft smile crawl up his lips but when he turned around to tell Merlin he did well in restoring the whole place when he saw the old magician dead on the floor. Roxas quickly kneeled besides his creator only to notice Merlin's heat was missing.

Roxas woke up trying to catch up his breath. He knew he shouldn't have watched that movie; horror tales only made him had bad dreams, no to mention that his neck hurt from sleeping on a sitting position.

Just when he recovered from that strong impression he realized he would never know what would be of him if Merlin suddenly died. That very thought send shivers through all his body, his heart started to race again and his breath was again caught in his throat, if that ever happened then he'll be completely alone, bottled.

Without thinking much he opened the door of the room, his eyes immediately fell upon the sight of Axel's door.

It was open.

Roxas didn't know why it was left that way when he remembered that Axel had slammed it shut after he yelled at him. Roxas was glad for it. At this very moment he felt like he should apologize, he felt terrible for a reason alien to him, he wanted to wake up the redhead and tell him about his nightmare but he wouldn't be able to do that.

Instead he could console himself with the thought of sleeping inside Axel's wardrobe. It smelled like store which wasn't exactly nice since he seemed to like Axel's scent, but he didn't care.

He tiptoed once he crossed the threshold of the room and as he opened the closet's door he noticed how a pair of green penetrating eyes were fixated on him. Roxas nearly jumped when he noticed how Axel was starting to sit up.

He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper, but in the silence of the night all the sounds seem to magnify.

Roxas shook his head, not sure Axel could see him clearly. "No. I-I don't know what happened. I'm the one doing the help and instead I cause more problems… I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Roxas widened his eyes. No it wasn't!

Axel didn't understand why the blond was like this, it was like the little boy had never been treated like a human being. It was okay to be angry, or happy, Axel felt like a jerk and he didn't care, Roxas had a reason to be mad at him, he deserved it.

The silence grew thicker; too much that it hurt their ears.

"Why were you hiding?"

The blonde clenched his fists, he wasn't sure if he should tell Axel, but the silence was digging holes in his ears. "I had a nightmare… The closet's comfy."

"Te bed's big enough for the two… I'm sorry I let you sleep all alone back there." Biting his lip Axel tried not to sound so nervous; he didn't want Roxas to think ill of his intentions, all that he wanted was to offer Roxas somewhere comfortable to sleep.

The blonde sat on the bed next to Axel. His hair seemed to glow like gold under the moonlight, when Roxas turned to see Axel face to face the light bathe part of Roxas face making the blonde's eyes shine like deep water, those eyes were so blue and clear, Axel swore he could see the ocean in them. His skin glowed under the effects of the light and as Roxas moved his lips to talk the redhead couldn't control the urge to hold the younger boy in a desperate attempt not to ravish the boy's pout lips.

Placing both arms around the blonde's torso, he apologized mentally. _"I'm sorry… I don't know why I feel like holding and not letting go." _

Roxas shuddered at the touch, it made him feel vulnerable, but he didn't want the other boy to let go. He was starting to realize how much Axel's been spoiling him, he had started to think that he could have anything, even though what the redhead did was minimum, to Roxas it was like he was given the world and he couldn't help to feel like he wanted more of it, that's why he had gotten so possessive of the older boy, because he thought Riku might took him away from him, as stupid as that sounded to the blonde's mind.

As he was dragged to bed and pulled the covers up for him he heard the other's voice.

"You had reasons to be angry at me, I know I shouldn't have bought that, but I'm a jerk and I couldn't contain myself… and about Riku… You can be sure he's not my type." To Roxas ears that was the weirdest thing someone had ever told him. He was always right, he never made any mistakes, and maybe Axel was right, but he couldn't help to feel like something was eating his chest, like it was wrong and he was at fault too. Plus there was something that bothered him also.

"…What is it then… your type?" He couldn't help but ask, turning around to look at the older boy in the eyes he let himself being held closer.

"You…" Axel felt under some kind of spell whenever he saw Roxas, like he couldn't lie to the younger boy, it was so uncool for him to just spill everything, but he just needed to hug the other boy tighter to forget about that. "Sleep…"

As Axel rested his chin on the younger boy's head and Roxas nuzzled on the redhead's collarbone, he knew the things we getting out of control, he had to stop smiling, he had to stop breathing and memorizing Axel's scent, he had to stop the cuddling, he had to put his feet on the ground again, he had come to apologize and made everything like it's always been between the bottle boy and the person he's supposed to help, everything entirely professional. Then why he didn't do anything to shove Axel aside? Instead he found himself terribly comfortable and letting the other boy soothe him into slumber

* * *

When Roxas woke up he expected to do it alone, Axel had no reasons to wait for him to open his eyes and start the day together and indeed, that's exactly what happened. When he turned around to see if he was going to be greeted by the other boy no one was at his side.

It was okay. It was his plan to stop all this 'closeness' anyway.

He was about to climb from the bed when he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't stand up yet." Axel had entered the bedroom holding a tray with something that Roxas had no idea what in the world was on it, but it smelled like lots of sugar and that was good enough for him.

The redhead placed everything on the blonde's lap. Roxas then recognized what was it that was on the tray, they were hotcakes. He had always seen them and a lot of people mentioned them on books but he had never had some in front of him, this was a perfect opportunity to learn something new.

He found himself all into this new smell and taste that he completely forgot about the other person in the room and he also forgot that he was eating hot stuff, as soon as his body was starting to react to the sudden change; the redhead showed him a glass of something brown colored.

"I know… Hotcakes are, well hot. That's why I brought you cold chocolate milk." A wink and the older boy swallowed every moment of this. Roxas was eating everything in front of him like the world hunger had affected him too. It was all too cute how he had crumbles, maple syrup and chocolate milk mustaches on his face. He had to resist the urge to lick Roxas face.

When the blond boy had finished the amount of four large size hot cakes and a glass of chocolate milk he realized that he didn't left any for the redhead.

Feeling how a sudden rush of blood found its way to his cheeks, he apologized. "I ate it all, I'm sorry…"

Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Don't worry about me I don't like those things. Mom bought the ingredients last time the family came to visit. Too much sugar, if you ask me."

Roxas looked dumbstruck. "So you made this… for me?"

Axel was about to nod when Roxas interrupted him. "Why?"

"Well I figured eating just ice-cream would be boring." It seemed like the logic right answer but Axel knew there was more to it; he just didn't want Roxas to notice so. What would the blonde say? Was it possible that he had become so attached to Sunshine in such a short period of time? What if it was some sort of magic spell that was cast his way? First he needed to be sure if this whole thing wasn't forced; he needed to ask some questions without being too obvious.

"Say… Rox, Have you ever… you know had a…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "…girlfriend?" Axel was, obviously, so good at not being obvious.

"Girlfriend?" The blonde lifted a finger that found its way to his rose-pink lips, thinking for a moment he left it there. "Not in my four hundred and fifty six years of service."

Axel's jaw was clenching and unclenching, he couldn't find the right words to say. What could you possibly say to someone who you have a crush on, it's a magic being (or whatever you want to call that) looks like he's sixteen, acts like a 5 year old and is four hundred years or so older than you? If you know the right answer to that one please phone-call our dear redhead.

Before he could actually embarrass himself with some stupid answer Roxas seemed to have something else to add.

"…Plus, it's forbidden, or more like… it can't happen." Roxas took the tray of dishes in hands and stood up from bed in a sudden jolt.

"Meaning?" The conversation had just hit a critical point; Axel wasn't going to let Roxas escape that easily now.

When he was about to cross the threshold of the bedroom, Roxas stopped mid track. "Well…" He turned around to look at the redhead on the eye. _"Those are really some piercing like acid eyes."_

"Merlin, he… did something to us helpers. Some sort of magic, no one can love us, at least not romantically… That would make things extremely troublesome."

"So it's not possible for…"

"No."

The room went silent after those words were spoken, the blonde forced his body to listen to his brain succeeding, leaving the room.

Green eyes were still locked on a certain spot were Roxas was standing just a moment ago. It just couldn't be. To Axel's mind it didn't make any sense at all, he wasn't making all this up, right?

He left the room to look for Roxas who was washing the dishes. Looking intensely at that slim body Axel had to question himself if what he wanted wasn't just physical… well it was physical, as far as he knew he had wanted to ravish the boy since first he saw him naked on his bathroom floor moaning, who in their sane mind wouldn't? But he was sure those feeling had developed into something else, something much more than just physical, not that he didn't wanted to have sex with the kid but that had become the least of it.

"Roxas?"

The blond boy was still working on washing dishes, there seemed that Axel hadn't use the sink in quite a while.

"Uhn?" Not caring to turn around, he just kept on doing his work, being this the first time he'll so something useful around here. That made him feel safer, he was doing something and not just being spoiled.

"You're beautiful." He didn't know how or why but the words just slip from him mouth, at first he thought he might die for saying something with a strength of reality so immense it could make anyone choke all of a sudden but when the words were heard by his own ears he didn't regretted saying so.

Roxas was silent for a moment, the tone in which those words were said it meant that they were completely and utterly true, it'll be completely rude to make fun of the redhead for speaking what he felt.

"… then, thank Merlin… he made my body…"

That was like a slapping on the face, he could understand to some point the fact that Roxas was a 'magical being' that was trapped within a bottle, he could deal with that. But that another person… made the blonde? That was ridiculous. He was sure there was more to it. To Axle's mind no one and I repeat no one was capable of creating such an alluring creature… just a god, and if that was the case then the redhead would spend the rest of his life trying to understand why would a deity have made a creature so beautiful that anyone that saw him could've sworn that came straight from a dream.

That just wasn't possible; it was giving the old man too much credit. He needed to talk to him.

"I surely would like that. Know where I can find him?" The redhead just hoped that Roxas wouldn't discover his plan to beat the old man to pulp for keeping Roxas all away from the world like a slave. He, of course knew, that Roxas didn't see Merlin that way; that only gave him more reasons to think that the man was sick in the head.

Roxas felt, to him, like caged bird. This, to Axel's point of view, was the cruelest act he had ever seen. Why keep something so beautiful with such an interest in seeing and experience everything the world has to offer… caged?

Not that he was planning into freeing every single bird he found from its cage. He couldn't care less about the world in this very moment. The only thing he could care about was the blond in front of him.

"He only presents himself to those pure of heart once… If he presents twice, then it means you're in trouble."

"Trouble?" Again more mysteries, why is it that the bastard didn't wanted to show himself more than once? Does that means that he had sneaked in the infirmary not knowing anything about medicine and that he did almost swallowed some strange pill that could've knocked him out… or kill him? "OH. Well, I'm glad I picked the bottle over the pill."

When Roxas heard those words he turned around immediately.

"Merlin made you pick?!" Axel thought for a moment, he didn't know why but his memories of that event were starting to fade.

"I think so… can't remember well." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's why Merlin just presents to you one time, so you forget about him… I bet you don't even remember his face anymore."

Axel had to think for a moment; the only thing that was clear was that he had a terrible headache at that moment. "I just remember a lab coat and a large beard."

Roxas laughed softly. "That's him."

There was some silence, the blonde didn't know what else to say and Axel was trying real heard to recall that event but the more he thought of it the more it became cloudy until he couldn't even see the man's long beard in his mind anymore.

"If he presents to you again it means something went terribly wrong and he would have to remove your bottle helper."

Axel didn't know which was more interesting, the conversation or the fact that Roxas was wearing an apron he had in storage somewhere around the kitchen and hadn't noticed until now.

"That happened before?" The redhead bit his left thumb's nail, he didn't know why he had asked that when he wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"Yes. Thought I wasn't there at that time. There was this boy, I believe his name was Marluxia; he stole a bottle that was meant for someone else and was caught."

Suddenly, Axel's blood pressure went low. "What happened to him?"

Roxas shrugged and went back to scrub a pot. "I don't really know, but I know it was something horrible… after that I think he got his memory erased."

The redhead started to sweat cold. He felt like he had stolen the neighbor's chocobo, paint it black and sold it to the girl that usually hangs around the park under the belief that it was a super large puppy, his conscience eating away his insides. But he didn't know why, he couldn't recall doing something like that.

Just when he was going to make a drastic change of subject the phone rang.

Axel picked it up, like it had just saved his life.

"Hello?"

Roxas made silence, he didn't mean to but he found himself almost clinging onto Axel so he could hear what was said on the other line, it was fascinating. It was the first time he saw a telephone in use and this one was wireless.

"You're what?"

"Who told you that?"

"Awww man! It's not a big de- WHAT?"

Axel hung up the phone only to run at the door almost slamming it open.

As Roxas peeked for the kitchen counter he could see another redhead, this one older, blue eyes, red tattoos under each eye and shutting the cap of his black cell phone before putting it away on one of his coat's pockets.

"Reno?"

And the older redhead of the two just winked.

* * *

Reviews pretty please??


End file.
